Nicktoons Unite: Breakout
by metalheadrailfan
Summary: While visiting Dr. Bradly Carbuckle and Jenny Wakeman, the Avengers must stop a massive breakouts from the Tremorton Super Villian prison, The Cube and the Bighouse led by an unexpected foe...Sheldon! Fanmake/parody of the Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes episodes "Breakout Pts. 1 and 2"
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone and welcome to the second story of the 'Nicktoon Avenger' series, this one being based on the My Life as a Teenage Robot episode, "Good Old Sheldon" and the Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes episodes "Breakout parts 1 and 2". **

**Introducing Character(s):**

**Brad Carbuckle as Hank Pym/Ant Man/Giant Man**

**Jenny Wakeman/XJ9 as Janet Van Dyne/Wasp**

**Sheldon Lee as Franklin Hill/Graviton**

**Professor Finnbar Calmitous as Samuel Sterns/The Leader**

**Eddie Neutron as Carl 'Crusher' Creel/The Absorbing Man**

**Pumpkinator as the Cimson Dynamo**

**And various other Nicktoon villians... XD**

**Pleasse read and review! Only leave constructive critisim, no flames or insults period. Guset reviews are welcome. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Nicktoons Unite: Breakout**

**Prologue**

_Tremerton, Illinois, 2006_

I was just an average day in Tremerton as Jennifer Wakeman, an android with the personality of a 16 year old teenager, walked to school with her best friends Brad and Tuck Carbuckle.

"So is everything okay with Sheldon?" Brad asked, referring to the previous day's events.

"Sheldon should be just fine," Jenny answered.

"JENNY!" came the angry growl of the said nerdy teen, "how dare you let those pirates take me?! I mean who leave a baby with space pirate and for 15 years?!"

"It was the only way to get you to the correct age. Now everything is back to normal."

"Normal? I just spent 90 years of my life in outer space and you call that normal?! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

"Oh Sheldon, you haven't lost your sense of humor," Jenny smiled and hugged, with his rage temporarily melting away, "and at least you've lost that old man smell. Look everyone, Sheldon's back."

"Hooray!" came the cheers of several other students and Sheldon was suddenly pelted by dodge balls.

"No doubt about," Brad chuckled," this time he defiantly had it coming."

But Sheldon's newly found pure hatred of Jenny never went way...

* * *

_Present Day_

"_We are gathered here in New York City," _a news reporter said,_ "where we see Dr. Brad Carbuckle receiving the Noble Prize for his development in what he calls 'Carbuckle Particles'. A large contribution of funds to the project had been recently donated by Turner Industries CEO, Timmy Turner, or more famously know as Turbo Thunder and the member of the super hero team, the Avengers, who have recently saved the city from a near catastrophic alien invasion."_

"_Thank you thank you," _Brad said as he received his award, "_first I would like to say that this project would not have happened if it weren't for the large contribution from Turner Industries and endless support from Dr. Nora Wakeman, and her lovely daughter, Jenny..."_

Suddenly a rock went flying through the TV screen.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH!" roared an older Sheldon in his recliner, "I should be receiving the Nobel Prize! There's no way he became that smart that quick! And of course, _Jenny _had to support him. Well, soon that all your happiness will come crashing to a halt."

He slowly raised a large rock from the floor of his apartment into the air and grinned evilly.

"And vengeance will be mine..."

* * *

**Yeah, I know that was short, but hey, it's just the prologue.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_New York, New York_

It had been a few months since the Avengers, consisting of Timmy Turner (aka Turbo Thunder), Danny Fenton (aka Danny Phantom), Jimmy Neutron, Thomas the Thunder God, Helga Pataki (aka Black Widow) and Arnold Shortman (aka Hawkeye), had defeated Thomas' adopted brother Dylan and his invasion of New York. Now the team was gathered outside the once called Turner Tower, for a grand opening ceremony for the tower is be named 'Avengers Mansion'. The mayor of New York was there to christened the building.

"It is with great honor," he said, "that I here by name Avengers Mansion, the new home of Earth's Mightiest Heroes, officially open."

He took a pair of scissors and cut the ribbon. The Avengers sign on the building lit up and fireworks began to light up the night sky and the celebrations began. A massive party was through for invited guests. Even S.H.I.E.L.D. agents made it.

* * *

When festivities died down, the team was no getting situated into their rooms.

"Alright Phantom, "Timmy said as he showed Danny his room, "I tried to keep it as much of 40s as I could, but I still put in a few modern touches."

"Hmm, not bad," Danny said observing it, "feels right, minus that giant TV."

"Yeah, I figured you could use something from this Century, not that it really matters to you."

"No, no, it's fine. I feel like should start catching up with everyone else."

"Alright, just let me know if there's anything you need, I'll have Tootie do it."

"Hey!" called his girlfriend/assistant.

"I'm kidding," Timmy assured her, "I mean Cosmo. Speaking of which, Cosmo, how Thomas taking to his room?"

'_Thomas is adjusting quite well, sir," _Cosmo replied, _'as well as Dr. Neutron, who appreciates the large space.'_

"Alright then, since I have no idea where Arnold and Helga are, I guess the only room left," Timmy gave Tootie a smug look and opened a secret door, "our private suite..."

"What the hell?!" came the shriek of a woman. Timmy turned to see Arnold and Helga practically half naked in the suite's bed.

"Oh god, Hawkeye, Widow," Timmy cried, trying to block his eyes, "what the hell are you doing in our private suite?!"

"You're private suite?" Arnold protested, "this is _our_ private suite!"

"No, this is for me and Tootie! And how the hell did you find out the code to get in here?!"

"Hello, I'm a spy, Bucko," Helga smirked, "I can crack every little code there is. And since Football Head and I have already just basically slept in the bed, I can pretty much claim this room to be ours."

Before Timmy could say anything else, Cosmo called in.

'_Pardon me, sir, but you have an incoming message from Dr. Brad Carbuckle. He says it is of extreme importance.'_

"We'll deal with this later," Timmy said pointing at both of them and shut the door.

"Now where were we," Arnold said in a low husky voice, just barely loud enough for Timmy and Tootie to hear, making them practically gag.

* * *

When Timmy reached the monitor room his collogue, Brad Carbuckle appeared on the screen, dressed in a lab coat and a red and black jumpsuit.

"Hey Carbuckle," Timmy greeted, "what you need that's so important?"

"Well, I was hoping that you would join me and Jenny for a tour of the new prison we placed inside the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier," Brad explained.

"You mean the big house? That super villain prison you used your so-called Carbuckle Particles to shrink it to the size of a dollhouse?"

"Precisely."

"Uh, maybe you've forgotten, but I'm supposed to be doing a security check with S.H.I.E.L.D. at the Tremerton prison."

"Oh right, well that's kind of disappointing..."

"Plus, I've already seen it; don't need a tour of it."

"Okay, understood."

And with that Brad signed off.

"That guy works too much for his own good," Timmy said to himself, "I wasn't even surprised he didn't show up to the party. Nobody's that obssesed with work to miss one of my parties."

* * *

A little later Timmy was in the lounge preparing his suit for the flight to the Tremerton prison. Danny was with him watching TV, trying his best to figure it out.

"So basically, I can record anything I watch and/or miss with this box?" Danny asked.

"Pretty much," Timmy said flatly, as most of his attention was focused on the suit. Danny turned his attention back to the TV. Just then Jimmy walked in.

"Don't mind me Turner," he said, "just heading for the kitchen for something to drink."

"No problem, just don't touch the monster the back unless you want to bring out your monster," Timmy said.

"Duly noted," Jimmy rolled his eyes.

"Hey, you want to come with me and Phantom to the Tremerton prison for the security check tomorrow?"

"Actually, I'm supposed to meet up with my friend Henry Rutland at the cube in Las Vegas tomorrow."

"The cube?" Danny asked.

"The cube is a super villain prison specifically designed to house those exposed to gamma radiation," Timmy explained, "if Neutron over there was on the run, or on this team, they would have a special cell with his name on it."

"Gee, thanks for making me look forward to going," Jimmy said sarcastically.

"Anytime," Timmy smirked, "and if you want, take one of my private jets I've got three of them."

"I just hope one of them doesn't have Arnold and Helga making out on board," Jimmy smirked and left.

"I need to separate those two," Timmy said with a serious face, "Shortman is coming with us to Temerton and Cosmo, tell Carbuckle I'm sending Pataki in my place."

'_Will do, sir'. _Cosmo replied.

"Come on Turner, lay off on them," Danny sighed, clearly taking Arnold and Hegla's side, "they're two kids in love what are you going to do?"

"Hey, they practically just had sex in the private suite I set up for me and Tootie. Separating those two for while will be good for both them and more importantly, me."

"WHAT?!" shouted Arnold when he heard.

* * *

**Well there's the second chapter. I may revise this later on.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"This sucks," Arnold said as he flew the jet. He and Danny were on board while Timmy flew close by in his suit, the Mark VIII.

"Hawkeye, suck it up," Timmy snapped, "I'm not going to put up with your moaning today. Let's just get this security check over with."

Danny felt sympathy for Arnold, but he had to agree.

"Listen Soldier," he said, "I know having a woman in your life is great, believe me, but don't you think it's best to take a break from each other every now and then. I mean you two have been inseparable since we took down Dylan."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Arnold signed then he chuckled, "man Helga looked like she was about ready to rip Timmy's head off when he told us last night."

Danny smiled and looked away. _'I'll never understand what he sees in that woman.' _he thought to himself.

* * *

_The Cube, Las Vegas, Nevada_

Later in the day, Jimmy had arrived at the cube and was waiting to be let in.

"James," a man greeted, "glad you could make it."

"Hey Henry," Jimmy replied, "how's everything?"

"Well, ever since the incident last year in New York between you and the Abomination," Henry explained as they began their tour, "things have picked up here. Not long after the Super Soldier program was shut down, I was brought in to help search for a cure for the gamma radiation to the victims, as well as council them in rehabilitation. Not only is Styrch here, but we have Finnbar Calamitous here and I don't know how to tell you, you're cousin, Eddie."

"Eddie?" Jimmy said surprised, "how did he get affected?"

"Sometime after your accident, Eddie experimented on himself and although he didn't get the result he wanted, he did gain the ability to absorb anything and use it..."

"Well, well, well, if it ain't my older cousin, Jimmy," came a rash voice in a nearby cell. There floating in the cell was Eddie.

"Hey Ed," Jimmy smirked, "back in your crib I see." Eddie snarled at him, remembering when he stopped him from killing off the family to get the inheritance money.

"I keep him in a special cell that levitates him off the floor," Henry explained, "that way he can't absorb the concrete."

"Rutland!" Eddie shouted as the two walked away, "you can't do this to me Rutland! Do you hear me?!"

* * *

Back in New York, Thomas stood at the top of the Chrysler Building, observing the city for any random crime, since he was the only one not occupied with anything S.H.I.E.L.D. related. A portal then opened from behind and out stepped his good friend Charles.

"Hail, Thomas," he greeted.

"Hail Charles the Dashing," Thomas smiled, "what brings one of Asgard's Warriors Three to Midguard?"

Charles remained silent for a moment.

"It's Dylan isn't it? What's he done this time?"

"It's not Dylan," Charles assured him, "you're father is still working on a punishment for him. I've come to tell you that he has once again entered to Stuart Sleep. But before he faded to dream, he asked me to bring you home, to defend Asgard while Stuart replenishes his power."

"Nay," Thomas scowled and turned away.

"Thomas, you are like a brother to me," Charles reasoned, "we've fought wars together, but I do not understand your connection with this place."

"Have forgotten what has happened this past year?" Thomas questioned, "Here I can make a difference. In Asgard, the endless cycle of fighting, it is meaningless. On Earth, everything matters. I am needed here. I am an Avenger."

"I understand Thomas," Charles said a returned to Asgard.

* * *

_Tremerton Super Villian Maximum Security Prison, Tremerton, Illinois_

"Turbo Thunder and Hawkeye," a voiced radioed, "this is Park Ling with Prison Security, you are clear for landing."

"Okay Ling what's this security check you want us to do?" Timmy asked.

"There was an incident last week..." Park began.

"Did Johanssen put you up to this?"

"No, this isn't about weapons or the Avengers, this is about containment. Come, I'll show you what I mean."

* * *

_The Big House_

On board the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier, a miniature prison, about the size of a doll house, sat on a table in a dim lilted room. Brad was inside trying to get some answers out of the inmates.

Over the years, Brad had begun to join Jenny's mother, Dr. Nora Wakeman, in laboratory experiments and robotics, thus increasing his intelligence level. He began to love it so much, that he also branched into Entomology and began studying (more like obsessing as Jenny would put it) ants and other insects. Still wanting to help make a difference and fight crime like Jenny, he designed his own suit and powers with his Carbuckle Particles and dubbed himself, 'Ant Man' or in some cases 'Giant Man' since the particles could either shrink him or increase his size.

"Okay, Mr..." he began.

"Mad Thinker, if you will, "the inmate said.

"I wanted to ask you a question. S.H.I.E.L.D. monitored a conversation you had with Himcules. You said something was going to happen? We'd like to know what."

"Can you not feel it, Ant Man?" Mad Thinker asked, "the better question is not what, but when."

* * *

Up on the bridge Helga was having a nice chat with Phoebe, the first time since the Chitauri invasion.

"You know, I'm actually glad Beaver Face took Arnold with and sent me here," she said, "I mean I love Arnold to death, but it's nice to take a break from each other every now and then."

"I could not agree more," Phoebe said.

Helga then looked over and saw a robot wondering around, looking like she was lost.

"Hey, who's the robo-girl?" she asked.

"That is XJ9, one of Dr. Nora Wakeman battle robots," Phoebe explained, "but she prefers to be called Jenny. Still has the personalilty of a teenager. She here with Dr. Brad Carbuckle while he does some interrogating."

"Carbuckle? You mean the crackpot botanist who shrunk that new prison on here?"

"Hey, that crackpot happens to be my best friend!" Jenny snapped as she walked over to them.

"Well I guess we get to meet Robo-girl," Helga smirked.

"Helga," Phoebe sighed.

"Anyways, Agent Heyerdahl, you want to speak with me on something?" Jenny asked.

"Yes Jenny, come with me," Phoebe answered and the two left.

"I might as well join them," Helga sighed, "and apologize."

As they walked Phoebe was explaining to Jenny about an offer for both her and Brad to join S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Director Johanssen's offer was very serious Jenny," Phoebe said.

"Brad...I mean Ant Man is against," Jenny sighed.

"What about you?" Helga asked.

"Well I'm all for it," Jenny answered, "I want to do more."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. can let you do more."

"Or tall hair boy can put you on the Avengers," Helga offered sarcastically, "we could use another girl to join our little family ."

"On second thought," Jenny shuttered, "S.H.I.E.L.D. might be a little too dramatic for me. Everything is always so serious."

Just then lights inside began to flicker on and off.

"Kind of like that."

But it wasn't just happening on the Helicarrier, everyone at the Tremerton Prison and at the Cube began to notice the lights flicker as well. The beams that were keeping every villain in their cells suddenly went out and one by one they began to walk free.

In the Big House, Brad looked in horror as many of his and Jenny's foes stood before him.

"No," he said.

The Mad Thinker grinned at him wickedly.

"Boom..."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Boom..."

Thanks to the brief power surge, all prisoners in the Big House, The cube and the Tremerton Prison were free and were making their escapes. Since the Big House was shrunk, the Carbuckle Particles effect had stooped and it began to grow, piercing through the hulls of the helicarrier.

"Someone, tell engineering to keep us in the air," Gerald ordered as the chaos ensued, "and someone shut off that alarm!"

"Director Johanssen, a report just came in from the Tremerton Prison," an agent approached.

"Do I look like I have time for this Curly?!" Gerald shouted.

"Listen to me!" Curly snapped, "Sir, automated reports are coming from the Tremerton Prison and the Cube. There systems are offline, and nobody is responding from inside the Big House. Something is seriously wrong."

* * *

Down below, villains that escaped from the Big House were making their way to the escape boats and trampled any agents in their way.

"This is crazy!" Jenny shouted as she, Helga and Phoebe raced down the hall to the bridge, "how did this happen?!"

"It doesn't matter," Phoebe said, "right now we need to get to the bridge."

"No, Brad was in the Big House when the explosion happened. He was with all the super villains. We have to help him, now!"

And with that she flew off in the other direction.

"Wakeman, wait!" Phoebe started.

"No Pheebs, go tell Johanssen what's happening," Helga stopped her," I'll go help Robo-girl."

Phoebe relucatantly agreed and she ran towards to the bridge while Helga raced off to find Jenny.

* * *

With the security check now in place, Timmy, Danny and Arnold were now on their way back to New York, when Cosmo rang in.

'_Incoming call,' _he said, _'Summers, Tootie.'_

"Hey Tootie, what's up?" Timmy answered.

"Guys, something's happened with the S.H.I.E.L.D. hellicarrier," she said urgently, "some sort of explosion. Timmy, it's really bad."

'_Sir, there appears to be a problem at the Tremerton Prison. They've stopped transmitting data.'_

"Ms. Summers, keep us posted on the hellicarrier situation," Danny said as he turned the jet around, "we need to check on something."

* * *

In New York, Thomas had finally managed to contact his mortal girlfriend Lil DeVille and now the two were enjoying a nice lunch date at a small café. While they were talking, a man at a nearby table was keeping a close eye on Thomas, though his face was covered so no one could recognize him. He listen closely as the Thomas and Lil's conversation.

"So your dad, he sleeps for a week?" Lil asked curious about life on Asgard.

"Yes, The Stuart Sleep," Thomas explained, "once a year Stuart replenishes his power which in turn gives life to Asgard."

"Wow, and I thought my brother like to sleep."

"Indeed. But during this time, Asgard is vulnerable to attack."

"So why aren't you there?"

Thomas sighed and looked away.

"It's your brother isn't it?" Lil asked.

"Yes and no. While my father is still deciding on a proper punishment for Dylan, I mean, the mortals, you. The Avengers need me."

"You know big guy, we have managed to survive okay. We have police, fireman, heck, even the rest of your team. Take a week off, help the family. The Earth will still be here when you get back."

Just then the explosion from the hellicarrier could be seen in the distance.

"What was that you were saying about the Earth being here?" Thomas asked sarcastically.

"Touché," Lil said meekly. Thomas stood in the street and swung his hammer and took off into the city sky. Lil waved goodbye and hoped it wouldn't be the last time she see him.

With no one noticing, the man who had been listening to them, slipped quietly into ally, with a wicked smile on his face.

* * *

In the cube, Jimmy and Henry continued their tour, when Jimmy felt something was wrong.

"Oh no," he said in shock as he saw gamma fumes come through the air vents. Henry began to feel sick and fell to the ground.

"Henry!" Jimmy cried and rushed to his aid. Suddenly a cell exploded and he push Henry out of the way just before a large slab of concrete fell on him.

When the dust settled, Jimmy was trying his best to change into the hulk, but no success.

"Come on dammit!" he seethed, and then he saw Henry approach him, feeling very weak.

"Henry, what's...oh no. Henry, listen to me, you've been exposed to gamma radiation. We have to get you to a hospital."

"W-What's going on?" Henry asked weakly, "I..."

"Henry listen, you have to get me out of here, because right now, the Hulk is the only chance we've got of getting out of here alive."

Without questioning, Henry went over the slab of concrete and lifted with all his might. The gamma exposure suddenly kicked in and his body increased in muscle mass, but not to the extent of the Hulk or Abomination. When Jimmy was free, he was just about to examine Henry when suddenly he electrocuted from behind.

Jimmy knew exactly who did that.

"Gigawatt..."

* * *

Back at the Big House, Jenny and Helga soon arrived at the scene.

"Crimeny," Helga said in shock as they saw the building in normal size.

Inside Brad was outnumbered by the amount of villains and was trying to fight them off as best as he could.

"This really disappointing Molverine," he said, "and you've come so far in counseling."

The creature said nothing and charged at him.

"Very disappointing," he said and shrunk just before he was tackled and the Molverine fell to the next floor.

Brad returned to normal size, but soon had another threat coming.

"Aw nuts!" he cried when he was suddenly attacked by the Rock Monster and sent him straight to where the Molverine had fallen.

* * *

In the Tremerton Prison, escaped prisoners were had made their way to the confiscation room, where all their weapons and outfits were stored.

"Stores open boys!" grinned one of them.

"Bull-E, Technus," came Timmy's voice, "say good night!"

Both he and Danny fired beams at both of them, but they retaliated sending both Timmy and Danny crashing to the floor.

"Ow, you okay there soldier?" Danny asked.

"I think so..." Timmy began, but was cut off when an metal hand grabbed his helmet.

"Turbo Thunder," came a thick Russian accent, "long has the Pumpkinator waited for this."

"Turner!" Danny shouted and flew off to rescue him, but was stopped by Technus.

"I don't think so, American," he said, "vengeance for Plasmius shall be sweet."

"Comso give the evac call," Timmy struggled, "Arnold, evacuate the building. I want all S.H.I.E.L.D. agents out of the prison right now."

* * *

"Director Johanssen," Phoebe called, "the Big House is wide open, sir. Prisoners are reported on all levels. Our agents are engaging, but containment is at zero percent."

"Forget out the Big House," Gerald said and looked at a tugboat out in the bay, "our priority is the raft, which contains the most dangerous villains."

"There's a fourth prison?"

* * *

As news of the breakout began spreading across the media, the man who had been watching Thomas earlier gave an evil grin of triumph.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"AHH!" cried Jimmy as Gigawatt electrocuted him. The electricity coursing through his body triggered his anger and his once again turned dark green and soon transformed into his hulk self.

"ROOAAARRR!" Hulk Jimmy challenged and began pounding on the gamma monsters surrounding him.

"Hmm...Whatever occurred here at the cube," Professor Calamitous said as he, Eddie and Eustace observed the monitors inside the surveillance room, "seems to have occurred at the Tremerton Prison and at the Big House as well. Intriguing."

"Yeah it's a mystery," Eddie said sarcastically, "so why do we just get the hell out of here?!"

"Leave? Why would we ever leave here? This is where I am going to change the world."

Just then, the roar of Hulk Jimmy could be heard through the building.

"Our old friend," Calamitous grinned, "Go, deal with the Hulk...once and for all."

* * *

In Tremerton, S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel had evacuated the premises as quickly as they could.

"Agent Ling to Turbo Thunder All S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel are clear," Park radioed in his helicopter, "I repeat; we are clear. Now get out of there guys."

"We're working on that Park!" Timmy shouted as he was pinned to the floor by Pumpkinator.

"Bull-E remember when tin man put Bull-E away," the villain said, "Bull-E remember what he said he do to you if he ever saw you again."

"Let me guess, bore me...to death?"

Pumpkinator then picked Timmy up, still by the head, and Bull-E began to charge at him. But just before he could, two arrows landed on the back of Pumpkinator's armor and detonated on contact, thus allowing Danny and Timmy to break free. When the dust settled they looked and saw Arnold up above.

"Hey who said you could start this party without me?" he said and jump down to join them.

"Arnold, what gives?" Timmy demanded, "I thought I told to evacuate the building."

"I did. Now, I'm here to fight."

"No need. Cosmo, initiate takeover of all prison systems."

'_Done,' _Cosmo said, _'your command, sir?'_

"Begin self-destruct sequence."

Timmy grabbed Arnold by the arm and he and Danny flew out as Cosmo began the countdown.

'_Beginning countdown. 10...9...8...'_

"Just skip to the end!" Timmy ordered.

"Wait, where is he going?" Pumpkinator panicked.

Before anyone could answer, the prison began to explode and soon the building was nothing but rubble. The three Avengers managed to escape just in time, with Arnold and Danny aboard their jet.

"So Turner, about that suite..." Arnold began.

"Do you really want to talk about this now, Hawkeye?!" Timmy shouted angrily, clearly not in the mood to discuss that, "give me an update Cosmo."

'_According to S.H.I.E.L.D. communications, there is a breakout at the cube as well and the hellicarrier has crashed in New York Bay and is currently sinking.'_

Timmy was just about to respond when his thrusters suddenly went out and crash landed in corn field.

"Turner, you alright?" Arnold asked.

"Yeah," Timmy answered, "I'm going to need a fresh suit of armor."

"What about the cube?"

"Neutron can handle it, right now and Phantom head for New York."

"Roger that," Danny said and the two continued their way east.

"Cosmo, contact the Chicago armory. Send in the Mark VX."

* * *

Back in the Big House, Brad was in the middle of quarrel with Himcules.

"And then I'm going to find the robot girl and tear her apart," he mocked.

Brad turned and saw the Rock Monster ready to attack again.

"I'd let you tell XJ9 yourself," he panted, "but you're about to get knocked out."

He then shrank to ant size, leaving Himcules searching for him, but not before the Rock Monster tackled him against the rubble, causing more to fall.

Brad returned to normal size and was just about to land on a pillar, when Jenny swooped in and caught him.

"So, how's your day been?" she asked.

"Painful," Brad answered, "but I don't think it's over yet."

"Pataki, I've got him," Jenny then radioed to Helga.

"Alright robo-girl, you're clear on this end," Helga replied, "meet me back at the Bridge. Johanssen has a plan to deal with the Raft."

* * *

Hulk Jimmy carried and unconscious Henry as he slowly made his way through the green mist. He soon reached the nearest wall to the outside. He then gently place Henry down and smashed a massive hole in the wall, revealing the bleak Nevada dessert. From out of nowhere, Abomination grabbed him by the head.

"Been waiting a long time for this, Neutron," he smirked and flung Hulk Jimmy against the wall at the other end of the hall.

Hulk Jimmy was about to retaliate when steal arms extended from the wall, wrapped him in a head lock.

"Surprise cuz," Eddie grinned as his appeared. Eustace began barreling at him, but Hulk Jimmy managed to free himself before he could attack, instead punching Eddie.

Hulk Jimmy quickly grabbed Henry and leaped out of the prison in and jumped each of the rock formations and head towards Las Vegas.

"Come on Styrch," Eddie said, "let's go..."

"No," Calamitous stopped them, "Abomination, Absorbing Man, do not follow him. Let the Hulk go. We have work to do."

* * *

In New York Bay, S.H.I.E.L.D. helicopters gathered around the Raft, waiting for any suspicious activity.

"You're acting director until I get back, Heyerdahl," Gerald radioed, "save all you can, contain any escapees you see. I'll update you from the Raft."

"And if the Raft prisoners are free?" Phoebe asked skeptically.

"Mmm, mmm, mmm, then you should enjoy being acting director while you can."

The copter soon landed on the barge and Gerald, Helga, Brad, Jenny and several other agents stepped out.

"Look alive everyone," Gerald ordered, "shoot first, ask questions later."

Just then the raft began to shake, and it slowly rose out of the ocean. Everyone turned to see the man that had, unknown to them was responsible for the all the breakouts.

"Evac now!" Gerald ordered, "abort the mission! Everyone off this barge!"

Everyone ran to the helicopter as fast as they, but suddenly Jenny stopped in her tracks.

"Whoa, whoa!" she cried as she was lifted into the air against her will.

"Jen! JEN!" Brad cried and attempted to go rescue her, but was blocked by Gerald.

Jenny was now face to face with the mysterious villain.

"W-who are you?" she asked terrified like no tomorrow.

"Why XJ9, don't you recognize me?" came a rasp voice. Jenny looked at him puzzled. The man lifted his hoodie and reveled himself.

"I'm your old pal..."

"S-S-Sheldon...?!"


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Six Years Earlier_

"No doubt about this time he defiantly had it coming..."

That was the last thing Sheldon heard before being knocked out by the dodge balls.

"Ugh...where am I?" he asked when began to wake up, then noticed he was restrained to a bed, "wait, what's going on? Why am I restrained?"

"Relax Mr. Lee," a doctor said, "according to your friend Jenny, there was an accident. You may have been exposed..."

"What are you talking about?!" Sheldon snarled and the doctor was suddenly slammed against the ceiling.

Sheldon was surprised of what just happened. He then looked at the nurse and she was then flung against the window.

"I don't understand," he said to himself and he freed himself, "I'm doing this. I'm controlling gravity itself! I must have somehow gained this ability during my time in space."

He then levitated the doctor and nurse toward him.

"Where am I?" he asked sternly. The nurse nervously looked out the window and Sheldon glared.

"Tremerton Insane Asylum?!" he boomed, "I want to see Dr. Nora Wakeman, RIGHT NOW!"

But the last thing he could remember was knock out gas spewing into the room and seeing saddened looks on their faces.

* * *

_Present Day_

"Sheldon, what are you doing?!" Jenny cried in terror.

"Oh, I think you know XJ9," Sheldon growled, "I want to show you the same kindness that you've shown me! I'm going to take 90 years off your life!

He then began to tighten his gravitation hold on her and began to slowly crush her.

"On second thought, I'll take them all. MUAHAHAHAHA! What the...?"

From out of nowhere, Sheldon was talked from a large metal object and sent him sailing through the sky. The object that hit him was Mjnior, Thomas' hammer. When Sheldon was hit, his gravitational grip on Jenny was gone and with her systems barley functioning, she began to plummet toward the ocean.

"Oh crap!" she cried and closed her eyes and embraced impact, but nothing happened. She opened her eyes to see that she had been caught by Danny.

"You okay there, ma'am?" he asked, not knowing she was an android.

"Yeah," she sighed relieved. Danny then nodded and flew back to the main dock where Arnold and there others were waiting.

* * *

Back above the ocean, Thomas and Sheldon stared each other down.

"Your power is impressive," Thomas somewhat complimented, "stand down now, before anyone is hurt and you may yet walk away from this."

"I remember XJ9 calling me Graviton when she stupidly admitted me into that insane asylum," Sheldon bragged, "XJ9 knows I can control gravity. I can do anything! I caused the breakout as a distraction for you worthless heroes. I'll crush, XJ9. I'll crush that arrogant Carbuckle. I'll crush you and your pathetic 'Avengers' and then I'll show the world the power I have!"

"I think not villain," Thomas grinned and swung his hammer, "have at thee!"

As their battle ensued, Gerald approached Brad and Jenny.

"Okay you two, spill. Who is this guy and what does he want with XJ9?!"

"His name is Sheldon Oswald Lee," Brad sighed, "he was our good friend in high school."

"One day some freaky me-worshiping alien came to Tremerton and when they finally left, I had no idea Sheldon was on board their ship," Jenny continued and explained everything on how Sheldon returned as an old man the next day to when they admitted him into the asylum.

"So we he passed out, something happened and he unknowingly began to throw all sorts of things everywhere without even touching them. We put him in there to help him."

"So basically this guy wants revenge?" Arnold questioned.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. command, this is Director Gerald Johanssen," Gerald radioed, "I am declaring an Omega-level emergency. Every S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, Skyway Patrol Unit, the US Armed Forces, they are all under my direct control."

"Wow, tall-hair boy is actually worried," Helga said surprised.

* * *

At a small diner in the Nevada dessert, news reports were coming in about the events occurring in New York.

"_Reports are coming in from New York City about a possible earthquake. Some say a Tsunami. Hang on, we're receiving word now...The S.H.I.E.L.D. hellicarrier has just crashed into the bay outside the city. And eyewitnesses are reporting that Thomas is on the scene, but the rest of the Avengers have yet to arrive."_

Just then, something large landed outside the diner. In stepped Hulk Jimmy, carrying an unconscious Henry on his shoulder. Everyone inside starred as he placed Henry on the bar.

"Chicken Soup," he said, "take good care of him."

He then saw what was happening between Thomas and Sheldon, walked back out and leaped off into the distance towards New York.

Everyone in the diner resumed their normal business.

* * *

"I can't just stand here and watch this," Jenny said as the battle between Thomas and Sheldon continued, "we have to do something. If Thomas or the rest of the Avengers can't stop him, he'll come into the city."

"Don't you think we know that Wakeman?" Gerald said, "Turbo Thunder is on his way, but we have no idea where Neutron is?"

"We're talking millions of lives here! I'm not going to let that happen."

And with that she flew off.

"Jen, Jen!" Brad shouted, but it was no use.

Thomas was trying his best to take Sheldon down, but every swung of his hammer was blocked. Sheldon had just about enough was froze him in his place.

"Can't your brutish mind understand what I'm telling you?!" he shouted, "I control one of the fundamental elements of reality! I can remove gravity's effect on you, sending you hurtling into space...or I can increase it a thousand fold, like this!"

And just like that, Sheldon closed his fist and send Thomas plummeting to the ocean floor, but the gravitational pulled continued to pull him further beneath the sand.

Sheldon then began to charge like an enraged bull toward the dock.

"WAKEMAN!" he boomed before he was then shot by a laser from Jenny.

"You called?" she asked sarcastically, "now knock it off Sheldon, before I make you."

"Are you joking?" he chuckled wickedly, "with the power at my disposal? I..."

He was then cut off when Jenny started shooting him in every which way possible.

* * *

Elsewhere, Timmy was still making his way to New York after suiting up in the Mark VX

"Give me full satellite coverage on the sight, Cosmo," he said as he viewed the screen, "Wakeman?"

He then thrusted more power to the rockets and raced off as fast as he could.

* * *

"Ready to give up?" Jenny smirked as she kept shooting.

Sheldon then seethed with fury and threw Jenny back toward the ocean. Danny then flew over and caught her once more.

"We have to stop meeting like this," he said, but not flirty.

When they reached the dock, they looked up and saw Timmy blast over them and tackle Sheldon straight into the water.

"Okay who was that guy?" Timmy asked when arrived back.

"One of our former friends from high school bent crazy on revenge," Jenny explained, "Turner are awe glad to see...oh no Thomas!"

"What about him?"

"He's at the bottom of the ocean, we have to help him."

But before they could do anything else, Sheldon reappeared from the water.

'_Warning, gravitational field around the target is flaked,' _Cosmo said, _'extreme caution advised.'_

"Phantom, the energy he's putting out is equivalent to a black hole," Timmy said as he and Danny prepared to fight, "this guy is trouble."

"You're right," Sheldon smirked. He then flashed his eyes bright blue sent Timmy and Danny hurtling into the darkness of space.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"What are Graviton's upper limits?" Arnold asked Brad.

"I'm not sure," he answered, "I haven't seen him since we admitted him into the asylum. He may have none. But I one thing we can do."

"What's that?" Helga questioned, "talk him down?"

"No, it's too late for that."

He pressed a button on his utility belt and the Carbuckle Particles grew him to gigantic proportions. He was now in his other persona, Giant Man.

"Okay I'm impressed," Helga said meekly.

Brad stomped over to where Jenny and Sheldon were continuing their battle. He swung his arms and slammed Sheldon like a bug.

"Brad, you went big," Jenny said surprised.

"Jen, get out of here," Brad told her, "I'll handle Sheldon."

"What? No, we're in this together."

Brad was so busy listening to Jenny that Sheldon managed to break free from his grasp. Brand and Jenny flew back and crashed into the dock, at the same time, freeing Thomas from Sheldon's gravitation effect.

"Lee, I order you to stand down," Gerald shouted, "stand down and we can sort this out."

"No," Sheldon said, "nothing can sort this out. I'm beyond human now. I'm going to crush you and your little Avengers, just like I just did to XJ9 and show the world their new master's power. Destroying you three first will be a good demonstration!"

He then levitated Gerald, Arnold and Helga towards him and began to slowly crush them. Then he noticed something wasn't right. The three bodies he was destroying suddenly exploded. He levitated Gerald's head to him to see that it was only a robot, same with Arnold and Helga.

"RRRRAAAAAA!" he roared.

Behind a container, the real Gerald, Arnold and Helga had seen everything.

"Mmm, mmm, mmm," Gerald said, "that could've gone better."

"You think?" Helga asked sarcastically.

Gerald peered around the container and watched as Sheldon flew above the city and began to slowly lift the island out of the water. As the gigantic mound of earth floated above him, Sheldon was suddenly attacked from behind by Thomas. The two resume their battle from earlier, but the blast from behind, made Sheldon loose gravitation hold on the island and it began the fall back into its place.

Thomas then swooped down and slowed the fall with all his might and the city landed gently back in the water, causing only a few extra waves. Thomas managed to escape before it set in place.

* * *

In the depths of space, Danny and Timmy were struggling to fly back down to Earth. Luckily they were able to breathe due to Timmy's oxygen supply in his suit and Danny being half ghost.

"I need more power!" Timmy shouted to Cosmo as he increased propulsion on his rockets.

'_Note, gravitation effect has ceased,' _Cosmo announced and Timmy and Danny raced off back towards New York.

* * *

In midtown, Sheldon was lying on the street and was just about get up when he was hit yet again by Thomas.

"I recommend, you stay down," he threatened.

"Heh, heh," Sheldon chuckled, "you think you can stop me? I've beaten you once, I can do it again!"

Suddenly he was shot by a combination blast of repulser and ghost energy beams and crashed back into the street, creating a large crater.

"You might want to listen to him," Danny said when he and Timmy landed. Brad and Jenny then appeared.

"You're sick Sheldon," he said, "you need help."

"Or possible more shooting," Helga added when she and Arnold arrived. Arnold readied himself with an arrow.

"No, the power I..." Sheldon said, "you are NOTHING compared to me!"

He then created another field and sent everyone crashing against the surrounding buildings.

"I'm stronger than all of you!" he boomed, "I'm the strongest one there is!"

As if on cue, Hulk Jimmy appeared right behind him.

"You sure about that?" he smirked.

"Alright Hulk!" Arnold cheered.

Hulk Jimmy then leaped off the building and tackled Sheldon all the way to an intermodal facility. Everyone followed suit.

"RROOOAARRR!" he roared and continued to pound Sheldon into the ground.

"NO!" Sheldon shouted and brought Hulk Jimmy into the concrete, creating another crater.

"Take him down!" Danny shouted and they began to fire everything that had. But it was no use as Sheldon increased their gravity effect and brought them straight to the ground.

"Look at you fools," he said, "I posses the power of the universe itself! I am power!"

He then began to create a massive tornado of container, concrete and other rubble and it grew bigger and bigger.

"Can't...move," Timmy groaned, "can you?"

"No, I...can't," Danny replied.

"Nay," Thomas said, "the others..."

Down in his crater, Hulk Jimmy began to slowly get up, despite the heavy gravity effect on him. Brad could see what he was doing and shrunk to his Ant Man persona and communicated to a lone ant nearby via his helmet. The ant picked up the signal and flew up towards Sheldon.

Hulk Jimmy began to make his way up out of the crater, but Sheldon just kept increasing his gravity, hoping to slow him down, but to no avail.

"That's impossible!" Sheldon exclaimed in shock, "no creature is that powerful! I control gravity itself!"

Hulk Jimmy took no notice and continued his way out. Having had just about enough, Sheldon stopped his tornado and sent every container straight at Hulk Jimmy, before burying him under a massive pile of twisted steel and concrete. He failed to notice the ant land on the back of neck.

Brad communicated one last signal to the ant. The ant then bit Sheldon.

"AAHH!" he shouted and sent the ant off him. Because he was distracted by the ant bite, the gravitational effect on the Avengers ceased, giving Hulk Jimmy the opportunity to beat the living crud out of him.

"This isn't possible!" Sheldon shouted and attempted to bury Hulk Jimmy under the containers again, but again failed to notice the rest of the team coming at him.

"Avengers Assemble!" Timmy said, though Brad and Jenny weren't technically on the team.

Sheldon was completely outnumber and overwhelmed with the Avengers attacking left and right from Arnold's arrows to Timmy's repulsor rays.

This gave Hulk Jimmy one chance to smash him and soon tackled him into another crater. Thomas flew over the crater and began to summon a massive thunder storm.

"FOR MIDGUARD!" he boomed and sent a massive vortex of lightning straight down.

"AAAHHH!" Sheldon screamed as the lightning coursed through his body. When the dust cleared the team gathered around the crater to see Sheldon battered and fried.

"Who's strongest now?" Hulk Jimmy mocked.

"You had the power to do anything Sheldon," Brad said, "and you used it to get revenge, create a massive prison breakout and put millions of lives at risk. I thought you were our friend."

"Pretty said," Jenny said, feeling absolutely no sympathy for Sheldon and then shot one more beam at him, knocking him unconscious.

"Ha! Bull's-eye," Helga cheered, "give me five Robo-girl!"

"Come, let us celebrate!" Thomas rejoiced and grabbed everyone in a massive group hug.

"I'm game," Arnold agreed.

"That'll have to wait," came Gerald's voice.

They turned to see Gerald, Phoebe and Curly approaching.

"There are now 74 super villains lose all around the country," he continued, "maybe all over the world by now."

"How did this happen, Johanssen?" Danny asked.

"According to what know security footage we could find," Phoebe explained, "the only thing we could trace was that Lee was able to hack into our security systems from an unknown location. He will be punished severely."

"But on the side note, well done Avengers," Gerald said, "especially you two."

"Us?" Brad asked.

"Yes, would could use people like you, and therefore I am offering an invitation to join the Avengers."

"Really?!" Jenny said excitedly, "count me in!"

"No Jen," Brad stopped her, "I'm not working for S.H.I.E.L.D. I've seen some of things they've done. Take Neutron for example and looks what's happened at the cube!"

"Johanssen's right Carbuckle," Timmy said, "we could use you guys on the team and we want you here. Plus you technically won't be a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Plus, I'm willing to give up Tootie and I's private suite in the mansion."

"HEY!" shouted Arnold and Helga.

"Come Brad on," Jenny coaxed, "as Avengers, we can make a difference. We can be heroes."

Brad thought for a moment. Everyone waited anxiously.

"Okay," he said and shook Gerald's hand.

"Welcome aboard."

* * *

**And that's the end of this story. Yes, I know this story is much weaker than the previous one (and I'm pretty sure the next one will be too), but after that, it will start to get better.**


End file.
